


Protocolo para comer una hamburguesa

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura y Akashi tienen una cita no-cita en una conocida hamburguesería.</p>
<p>Nijimura no sabe si ese ha sido el mayor error o acierto de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocolo para comer una hamburguesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts), [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts), [IzzyMeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/gifts).



> A raíz de una conversación de Twitter. Espero que os guste, mis queridos amigos.
> 
> Iba a subir esta historia como parte de Más Allá del Arcoíris, pero es tan largo (en comparación, al menos) que decidí subirlo aparte.

¡Cita* con Akashi! En serio, Nijimura aún no se podía creer que lo hubiese convencido para ir al MidOna’s después de la reunión interminable con Sanada.

                                 *Vale, de _cita_ tenía poco. Pero seguían estando a solas sin Midorimas tocahuevos, Kubotas con ansias de destrozar cada minuto de intimidad o Haizakis a los que poner un bozal.  

—He de reconocer que es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio como este —comentó Akashi mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa más recóndita del restaurante.

A Nijimura le encantaba cómo Akashi exploraba el restaurante de comida rápida con la mirada, como si fuese la mayor aventura de su vida. La mascota tétrica, los carteles que incentivaban a llevar una vida sana, los juguetes del menú infantil… Fijo que era la primera vez que veía cosas así de extrañas.

—Me recuerda un poco a la habitación de Midorima —aclaró Akashi con una sonrisa.

Bueno, eso ya era un poco preocupante.

* * *

  
Explicarle a Akashi qué era cada cosa fue una odisea en toda regla. El tío no tenía ni repajolera idea de qué era un Midnugget y eso de Midmuffin le sonaba a una mezcla entre tailandés y hebreo. Nijimura le miró con lástima.

—No pasa nada, Akashi. Aquí estoy yo para explicarte lo que haga falta. —Posó una mano sobre su hombro—. Venga, pregunta.

—¿Qué es un “midflurry”?

—Es como un helado, pero con muchas cosas.

—Ajá. —Akashi siguió intentando descifrar el menú—. ¿Qué lleva la Midensalada especial?

—No sé, ¿lechuga? —Se encogió de hombros—. Oye, ni se te ocurra venir aquí a comer sano.

Intentar dialogar con Akashi cuando había comida de por medio era imposible. No daba su brazo a torcer, no. A ver, si no le gustaba la comida basura, ¿qué leches hacía _ahí_? Era como si solo hubiese accedido porque se lo había pedido Nijimura.

_Oh_.

En fin, que Akashi comiese lo que le diese la gana, que para algo era mayorcito. ¿Que quería comerse un bol de lechuga con mayonesa y tomate de plástico? Pues adelante. No sería Nijimura el que le llevase la contraria.

* * *

  
Akashi se pidió un menú infantil.

A Nijimura le dio un puto ataque de risa en cuanto lo vio llegar con la bandeja en las manos y rodeado de un aire majestuoso de pega.

—Es que las raciones son más pequeñas y no tengo mucha hambre —dijo Akashi.

— _Ya_.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Nijimura-san.

—Eh, eh, que yo no te digo que no.

Nijimura se siguió riendo para sus adentros. Cuando fuera un adulto y se casase ilegalmente con Akashi —uno era libre de soñar, ¿vale?—, lo llevaría a Disneyland. Eso sí que iban a ser risas.

—Nijimura-san, ¿vas a poder comerte todo eso?

Akashi, con una sonrisa traviesa, señaló el menú King Big Mid EXTRA de Nijimura como si fuese un estercolero en miniatura o, peor aún, uno de los bentos esos que a veces le preparaba Momoi a Aomine.

—No todos tenemos estómago de periquito, Akashi.

—Ya veo —Akashi sonrió aún más y fue ahí cuando Nijimura se dio cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las tornas en apenas dos segundos.

* * *

  
El punto álgido del día fue cuando Akashi juntó las manos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su microhamburguesa de midqueso.

—Que aproveche —musitó a modo de mantra.

—Akashi, joé, no honres a la hamburguesa —dijo Nijimura en la que consideró, con toda probabilidad, la situación más perturbadora que había presenciado en su vida.

Akashi pasó de él y cogió varias servilletas que le sirviesen a modo de guantes para comerse una puta hamburguesa. Nijimura no daba crédito.

—Mira que eres señorito —Nijimura casi se atragantó al volverse a reír.

—Nijimura-san, te acabas de manchar de mostaza.

De acuerdo, Akashi era un señorito de tomo y lomo; ahora bien, Nijimura estaba quedando como un marrano.

* * *

  
Uno de los aspectos más bonitos de comer con otra persona era eso de _compartir_ la comida. Así que Nijimura, que quiso verse a sí mismo como mentor de Akashi en el mundo de la gente de a pie, le dio a conocer uno de los mayores placeres de todo adolescente japonés: el midnugget. Joya culinaria, sueño húmedo gastronómico, pequeña delicia de pollo rebozado.

—¿Qué es esto? —Akashi miró al midnugget con un asco injusto.

Ahí fue cuando Nijimura se dio cuenta del mal gusto que tenía con los hombres.

—Tío, es un midnugget.

—¿Qué lleva?

—Pues pollo.

Akashi miró al midnugget y luego, como si el revoltijo que tenía en el estómago se le pasase a la mirada, a Nijimura.

—Akashi, hijo, no tienes por qué comerlo si te da asco.

—No, no pasa nada. Lo comeré —dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

Algo que venía en una bolsita transparente.

Unos putos palillos de metal.

—Son coreanos. Me los trajo mi padre en su último viaje a Seul —explicó con un cariño que esos palillos no merecían.

En primer lugar, ¿qué tipo de padre traía palillos de recuerdo? ¿Qué niño se alegraba con un regalo tan cutre?

¡¿Por qué llevaba los palillos en la mochila del instituto?!

—Que aproveche. —Akashi le dio su bendición a un trozo de pollo rebozado mientras lo cogía con unos palillos de metal.

Nijimura quería pensar que estaba poniendo una cara de incredulidad acorde a la situación, pero —¡tonto de él!— estaba sonriendo como un memo.

* * *

  
Ver a Nijimura mojando las patatas fritas en la salsa de curry debía de ser todo un espectáculo, por eso de que Akashi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incómodo.

—¿Me he vuelto a manchar o qué? —Nijimura se limpió con la mano _por si acaso_.

—No, en absoluto. Estás bien.

Akashi, tras horas dando mordisquitos a la hamburguesa y al único Midnugget que probó, iba a aventurarse con las patatas fritas. Nijimura no se veía a sí mismo como un tipo estricto; aun así, le prohibió terminantemente comérselas con los palillos. O darles su bendición.

En una de estas, Akashi mantuvo una batalla visual contra unas puñeteras patatas fritas que ni sentían ni padecían.

—Akashi, ¿qué _haces_?

—Estaba pensando en cómo comerlas —respondió un poco sobresaltado.

—No te quieres manchar las manos, ¿eh? —Nijimura suspiró, consciente de que Akashi debía de estarlo pasando mal muy a su modo—. Venga, trabajo en equipo: abre la boca y ya me encargo yo de lo demás.

—No creo que haga falta recurrir a medidas tan extremas.

—¡Lo dice el que se ha comido un midnugget con palillos! Venga, abre la boca.

El que suspiró esta vez fue Akashi. Tenía todas las de perder _y lo sabía_ , así que decidió cooperar con el lado ganador y no humillarse aún más. Por eso abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y confió por completo en el criterio de Nijimura.

Nijimura, conmovido por tal muestra de confianza, se prometió a sí mismo que le daría las patatas con todo el puto amor del mundo.

Mojó una en la salsa de curry y de ahí la llevó a la boca de Akashi. Tuvo cuidado de no mancharle esos labios tan bonitos y elegantes que tenía con salsa. Un momento, ¿no era eso mismo lo que hacían las parejitas cursis cuando iban a comer fuera? Se daban de comer el uno al otro. Típico.

El pulso de Nijimura empezó a flojear más que Kuroko en medio del test de Cooper. Él, que era capitán del mejor equipo de baloncesto juvenil de todo el país, estaba a punto de morir por culpa de una puñetera patata frita.

—Pa’ dentro… —murmuró.

Akashi, tan obediente y correcto como siempre, masticó la patata con delicadeza.

—Mm, me agradan estas patatas fritas.

Jamás había sentido Nijimura tantas ganas de convertirse en una patata.

* * *

Hubo que esperar a que Akashi se terminase su pseudo MidPocari antes de ir a por el postre. Como se había pedido el menú infantil, le correspondía un trozo de manzana —¡que no pidiese eso, que no pidiese eso!—, un yogur o un MidFlurry pequeñito.

—¿Me recomiendas el MidFlurry, Nijimura-san? —Akashi levantó la vista del menú, mirándole con sus ojazos, y Nijimura respondió con un _sí_ automático. No estaba ni para procesar lo que le decían—.  Pues un MidFlurry, por favor.

—Para mí otro, por favor.

Esta vez fue Nijimura el que llevó la bandeja con un Midflurry decente y otro que, _en fin_ , era de Akashi. No había que juzgarle demasiado. Aún era joven y le quedaban, con suerte, muchas citas no-citas que repetir con Nijimura hasta convertirse en un chico normal.

Aunque, ¿para qué mentir? Le gustaba Akashi tal y como era, con su pack de rarezas incluido.

—Parece que estás de muy buen humor, Nijimura-san —comentó Akashi con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No lo parezco; lo estoy. Me encanta este helado, en serio —miró al Midflurry con adoración antes de hincarle el diente, metafóricamente.

Akashi le siguió mirando en silencio y Nijimura se vio obligado a decirle algo tan obvio como que el helado se le iba a derretir.

Qué textura, qué sabor, qué todo. Nijimura estaba experimentando el nirvana gastronómico en compañía del chico que le gustaba, y eso ya era poco menos que ir por el parque de la mano. Que sí, ¿vale?

O lo sería si no fuera porque a Akashi el helado se la traía floja.

Lo del Midnugget podía tener un pase, vale, ¿pero el Midflurry? Ahí estaba Akashi, con la cucharita de plástico en la mano y la mirada perdida.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Nijimura.

—No es que no me guste. Es simplemente que ya estoy ahíto.

—¿Eing?

—Estoy lleno —repitió en un japonés más asequible. “Ahíto”, ja. Fijo que se lo acababa de inventar—. Nijimura-san, ya que a ti te gusta tanto, puedes tomarte tú el mío.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. De lo contrario, se derretirá y eso sí que es un desperdicio.

Nijimura ni intentó ocultar la felicidad que le supuso comerse _dos_ —¡dos!— MidFlurrys el mismo día y sin ser su cumpleaños. Le dio las gracias a Akashi entre bocado y bocado, con la sensación de que aquel helado estaba más rico de lo normal gracias a la amabilidad sin límites de Akashi.

—Me recuerdas a un niño pequeño, Nijimura-san.

No le respondió; tenía demasiado helado en la boca como para hacerlo. Y no se iba a avergonzar por ello, ¿vale? Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y tenía que disfrutarlo hasta el último momento. Eso sí, tampoco era cuestión de perder la dignidad, que a fin de cuentas quería que Akashi lo viese como alguien guay.

Por eso mismo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con recelo mientras continuaba su camino hacia el empacho.

* * *

  
—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Akashi—, en la caja de mi menú hay un juguete.

Nijimura le sonrió con malicia.

—Es el regalo para los niños buenos.

El juguete en cuestión era una especie de robot que, desde luego, no pegaría ni con cola en la habitación de alguien como Akashi.

—Puedes dárselo a Midorima, que a lo mejor un día le sirve como objeto de la suerte.

—Tienes razón. —Akashi le rió el chiste y Nijimura se anotó un tanto—. Aunque, en realidad, estaba pensando en dártelo a ti. Tienes hermanos pequeños, ¿verdad? Considero que ellos disfrutarán más que Midorima o yo.

—Hombre, pues sí. —Nijimura aceptó el regalo, pero no el sonrojo que poblaba sus mejillas. A la mierda se iba su fachada de capitán serio y responsable—.  Muchas gracias, Akashi. Sé que los enanos se volverán locos con… lo que sea esto.

—Eso espero.

—Me aseguraré de que te hagan un dibujo o algo para darte las gracias.

La respuesta de Akashi fue una sonrisa sincera que hizo que el MidFlurry que descansaba en el estómago de Nijimura se muriese de la envidia. Sí, vale, que Akashi a veces podía ser un poco rarito y podía dar la impresión de que no se le podía sacar de casa, pero ese corazón de oro que tenía lo compensaba _con creces_.

 —¿Sabes qué te digo, Akashi? La semana que viene deberíamos volver —Nijimura recapacitó—. O a otro sitio, si quieres. Eliges tú.

—Me parece bien este lugar —Akashi empezó a caminar a su lado—. Te aseguro que la próxima vez no traeré palillos.

—Más te vale —Nijimura le dio un codazo que no le dolería ni a Kise.

Akashi le volvió a sonreír. Sí, aún les quedaban muchos Midproductos que probar juntos.


End file.
